Unheard Desires
by narutonoob66
Summary: Would it be so hard for him to just understand what he wanted to say?
1. He can't hear you

Adflkjdf! A new fic guys! I know, two new fics in one day! Kill me, please, I'm overloaded! ah, who cares.. bloop!

Disclaimer: don't own it, please tell kishimoto-sama to give it to me!

Warnings: Yaoi in the later chapters, OOC-ness in Sasuke and Naruto.. AU, and don't flicking flame me cause Sasuke's not a bitchy emo whore! okie, thanks!

now read!

Naruto sat in silence in the back seat of the car, watching the rain roll down the glass windows. The weather seemed to match the mood today, depressing, dark and gloomy. A car honked behind him, urging the driver of his car to move faster despite the traffic stopped infront and around them. He wanted to get out and scream at them, scream at them for disturbing the quiet, scream at them for being so stupid, it wasn't like they could move anyway, and scream at the world for taking away the one person he loved. It didn't help that he was in the same type of automobile that had killed Iruka anyway. The car honked again and it pushed the blonde more than he would have liked it to. He slumped against the window of the car, tears running down his cheeks. In a way, he kind of matched the window, water rolling down them both. He wished to be outside in the rain right now, maybe the droplets would cover his tears.. He wiped his face with the back of his hand, leaning back in his seat as the car began moving again. The tan teen mentally willed the car to move faster, get him to his destination as quickly as possible.. maybe then the day would be over and he could go back to crying himself to sleep. He wanted the memories of all this to be gone as soon as possible.

(flashback)

_Naruto sat, fingers clutched around the stone bearing his gaurdians name, tears streaming down his cheeks as he sobbed over the grave. It wasn't fair, Iruka was the only person he'd ever had. The man had pushed him to be nice, loving, and maintain high grades, normal things that parents expected from their kids, now he wouldn't be able to even see him graduate. _

_"Its not fair, Ruka.. Maybe I'm selfish for this, but.. why did it have to be you? Why couldn't it have been some other guy that died? I miss you.. so much.." He cried, voice broken in his tears. At that time, he remembered the first time Iruka had ever grounded him. He'd snuck out, at a little past midnight to go to a party he'd been forbidden from, and came back to find the brown-haired man sitting worridly on his bed. When he'd been assigned his punishment, Naruto had screamed back that he hated him, that he'd only punished him because he didn't want him to have fun. Now, a week later, he wanted those words back more than anything he'd ever wanted in his whole life. "I didn't mean it, I don't hate you.." _

(end flashback)

"Hey, kid.. you getting out, or what?" The driver of the taxi asked him, effectivly snapping him from his thoughts. The man looked back at him from the rearview mirror, patiently awating his payment.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry." The blonde replied, pulling out a few bills from his pocket to pay the man. He checked his face for any stray tears before opening his door and climbing out into the downpour of rain. Making his way up the steps, careful as not to fall, he entered the building he'd been driven to, mentally preparing himself for a good day. At least, that's the way he wanted today to go.. Who could've said it would go that way, though?

Shaking the water from his hair, Naruto stepped up to the front desk, attempting not to frown at the masked man he was faced with.

"Can I help you?" The gray-haired man asked, annoyance clear in his words.

_Well, that's no way to talk to someone.. _He thought, but kept it to himself. "My doctor assigned me volunteer work, he told me he set it up for me to come today.." The blonde explained quietly, looking down at the floor. He noticed a puddle of water standing around his shoes, and absently kicked his feet to rid the excess liquid. His toes were already starting to shiver..

The man sighed, but stood from his desk, obviously reluctant to move out of his chair and show the blonde around. "Soo... where do you wanna start? You can work in the children's wing, or you can go to the teen's and be with kids your own age.." He began walking down one of the long hallways, Naruto trailing behind him with a shiver.

"Um.. well.. I don't really know, this wasn't my choice." The wet teen explained, rubbing his hands against his arms to savor in what little body heat he had. It really was cold in there, and he was wet, so he was twice as cold.

"Ok, fine. We'll stick you with the teen's. You can start in room 307.. he hasn't had anybody to talk to in.. a while. Have fun.." As the man pushed Naruto in the direction of the room, the blonde caught the name on his shirt, Kakashi. He watched, some sort of fear puddling in his stomach, as the man left him alone in the hallway.

Sighing, he opened the door to this 'room 307' to find a very pale red-head sitting in the middle of the floor hugging a bear close to his chest. "H-hi.. I'm Naruto.." He sat slowly in front of the boy, offering him his hand.

Said red-head slapped the hand away, glaring with all his might at the younger teen. "I don't give a fuck who you are, why are you in my room?" He demanded, ice evident in his words.

_No wonder nobody talks to him.. he's a prick! _"Kakashi said I should come in here.."

"Once again, I don't give a fuck.. get out of my room before I fucking kill you..."

Naruto raised his hands in defeat, scooting away from the red-head. Just as he made to stand, the pale teen did also, dropping his bear in favor of balling his fists by his sides.

"You're not getting out fast enough.. 1.. 2.."

The blonde sighed. "I'm going, I'm going.. sheesh.." He turned and left the room, to see Kakashi standing out side of the door with a tray in his hand and a cart full of other trays next to him.

"Why did you put me in a room with somebody totally against all other human life!" Naruto demanded, curious as to why anybody would dare go in that room.

"Gaara? He's not against all human life, you just gotta get to know him a little. You seem quick to judge.." The gray-haired man smirked underneath his mask, pushing the door open again. "Good morning, Gaa-chan. Hungry?"

"No." He growled, hugging his bear again.

"Now thats no way to talk to your bestest friend, is it? C'mon, I cooked it myself." The man pushed the soup in front of him, offering it to the red-head.

Gaara set his bear down hesitantly, taking the bowl and looking at its contents as if checking for anything harmful. "Is.. is it hot?" He asked, poking the spoon around at the vegatables floating around in the liquid.

"Its just the way you and Panda like it, now eat up. Its good for ya." Kakashi turned and walked back out into the hallway, pushing his cart as he made his way to the next set of doors. "See, he's not so bad after you've talked to him for a while.."

Naruto focused on following the masked-man down, trying to ignore all the swarming questions in his head. "I don't get what this place is, I mean, my doctor said it's a shelter, but why do they need to be here?"

"They don't have parents, it's more or less an orphanage, only we don't give these guys away. They arn't exactly what you would call 'good child material'. Some of them have physical problems, others are just emotionally unstable. They're not so bad though." Kakashi explained, carrying in a tray to another room.

Naruto couldn't help but peek in the door, watching the man converse with a boy. Absently, he wondered what could be wrong with this one. He seemed happy enough, he was smiling, and chatting as he took his food. His long hair was really.. soft looking. And his eyes glittered like those of one who loved life. He was taken from his thoughts however when Kakashi returned from the room to continue his explaination.

"Why don't you go down to the last room on this hall, I'll be down there in about forty-five minutes. I think you'll like the boy in there.."

The blonde nodded, quietly making his way down the seemingly endless hallway. He found his hands were shaking as he turned the doorknob, but he just passed it off as the cold. The boy in this room was laying in his bed on his side, hands folded in front of his face. His jet-black hair fanned out across the pillow and his pale skin glowed under the lighting. He was breathing quietly and Naruto almost thought he was asleep until the pale boy blinked.

Sitting in the chair beside the bed, Naruto could think of nothing to do but stare at this boy's back for severly minutes. Didn't he know somebody was in there? "Hi.. I-I'm Naruto.. I'm not really sure what I'm suppoused to be doing in here.. so, I guess I'll just start by talking to you.. You're not gonna hit me or nothin', are you?"

His questions recieved no answer, and after nearly ten minutes, he'd assumed they'd been unheard. "Helloo? I guess you're just gonna ignore me.. I knew volunteering would be a bad idea.. its not like I had a choice yaknow.. I wouldn't be here if I didnt' have to be, and two of the three people I've met today have been total pricks, that's including you in case you were wondering.."

Before he could be ignored more, Kakashi entered the room with a tray, walking up to the pale teen's bed and setting the tray on the small table next to him. He moved his hands around, confusing the poor blonde only more. The quiet boy nodded however, and sat up in his bed, flinching when he noticed a patch of blonde hair next to his bed. His pale hands moved like Kakashi's had, eyeing Naruto suspicously as he did so.

Only then did the realization hit him, this kid couldn't hear.. Suddenly, he felt like the biggest bastard in the whole earth right now.

"Oh, I forgot to explain this to you, probably should have, I'm sure you thought he was just being an ass. Sasuke can't hear, I'm guessing you figured that out by now, ne? I guess it wouldn't do you much good if you don't know what he's signing.."

Naruto furrowed his brows in irritation at himself, he'd been the ass in the situation.. "T-tell him I'm sorry.. for.. being stupid."

Kakashi gestured the words to Sasuke, who gestured back, a look of understanding on his face.

"He says its no big deal, its not like he had a sign on his forehead that said 'deaf'." He paused reading more of the boys hands. "He wants to know if you want to sit here with him, the emptyness kind of gets to him."

"Sure.. but, do you need me to help with anything?" He asked, thinking the least he could do was keep Sasuke company. He just hoped he didn't have to talk to him or anything..

"Nah, you can just sit here with him. He might try to tell you something, so.. you'll probably be confused, but I doubt he'll try too much.. He dosen't really like other people.." Without another word, the gray haired man left, leaving the two boys alone.

A faint smile could be seen on the dark-haired teen's lips as he pat the empty space on the bed in front of him. He could tell it would be hard trying to communicate with this new kid, but he figured he might as well have fun with it. He moved back onto his pillow, giving the blonde pleanty of room to sit.

(the stuff in bold is what sasuke's saying with his hands)

"**Do you have a name?" **He signed, knowing perfectly well that all he was doing was making things hard for the blonde.

Naruto cocked his head to the side, trying to make out what he was saying. "I.. I don't get it.."

"**I can't hear you, you know."** Sasuke bit his lip to keep from smiling any broader that he already was. "**My name is Sasuke, you are..?"** He continued, slower this time in hopes of helping this blue eyed boy understand him.

The tan teen just shook his head, a look of sorrow in his shimmery eyes. He really wished he understood what Sasuke was saying, it only proved to make him feel stupid when he couldn't comprehend what was being said.

"**You're hopeless, you know that, dead last?**" After only a few more minutes of signing, the pale teen decided he liked this blonde. Only he just wanted him to understand what he was saying. He reached over, pressing a button on his table. "**It tells Kakashi I want him in here..**" He explained, mostly to himself since this boy didn't understand him anyway.

(**_flakflkj is kakashi talking)_**

**_"Yes?"_** Kakashi asked as he entered the room, almost marveled at the fact Sasuke had let the blonde on his bed without knowing him..

"**I want to know his name..**"

"What's your name?" Kakashi asked, turning to Naruto. He couldn't believe Sasuke had called him for just this..

"Naruto, is that what he's been asking?"

**"Naruto..**Yeah, I guess so. **Is that all?" **

**"No, I wanna sleep now, he can leave if he wants to.."**

Kakashi sighed, honestly, he had better things to do besides translating for Sasuke and his friends. "He said he's tired, you can leave and help me some more, or you can stay in here and watch him sleep."

"Oh, well, I don't wanna bother him.. I guess I'll just help you.." He gave a wave to Sasuke, at least trying to show him he'd enjoyed his company. As he was about to slid from the bed, the pale teen opened his arms, wiggling his fingers expectantly as he kicked his feet up and down a few times. The blonde didn't move, he wasn't sure what it was Sasuke wanted..

"He wants a hug.." Kakashi explained, hoping the boys would finish their session as soon as possible. He ignored the fact that hugs were extremly uncharacteristic of Sasuke, especially the intrest he seemed to be showing in wanting to know this boy's name.. Normally he would have just shooed anybody away..

"Oh!" Naruto totally felt dumb now, hugs were a bit obvious. He leaned forward, allowing himself to be hugged by the raven-haired teen. He hugged back, giving a slight squeeze before he pulled away.

-

(ok, so maybe this really didn't turn out the way I wanted it to.. but it'll get better once Naruto starts to understand what Sasuke's saying.. anyway, review plz and tell me if I should continue.. )


	2. Writing?

New chappie! wootness.. uh? I dun think I'm gonna do reviews in this fic, just cause it takes too much time.. but, I do read them, no worries, and they inspire me! -tears of joy- anyway? uum... so.. yeah

Warnings: In ch. 1

Disclaimer: in ch.1 botches

---**---**---**---**---

The blonde lay curled up in his bed, under his blankets with his pillow clutched close to his chest. He smiled through his tears, thoughts of Sasuke interupting his thoughts of Iruka. The pale teen had already wiggled a place in Naruto's heart, after only a few days. He only wished he could talk to him..

-

Naruto sighed softly as he sat in the desk, his hair still damp from the shower he'd taken only minutes before. He pulled his black binder towards him, absently picking at a torn corner as he waited for the teacher to enter the class.

"GOOD MORNING, KIDDIES! How are all of you? I hope you are just DANDY, because today is a GOOD Day!" The 'teacher' exlaimed, somewhat leaping into the classroom. "Are you all ready to learn? Because learning is good for your soul!"

The blonde resisted the urge to twitch, he had this man last year for athletics, now he had him for Chemistry? He could already tell his senior year would be the worst, if he had anymore teachers like Gai.. What time was this class over? He glanced down at his watch, to see what time it was.. _'Sasuke would be getting up right about now..' _Naruto thought, without realizing that the pale teen had been on his mind since he'd woken up.

He barely listened as Gai explained to them the assignment for the day, copying vocabulary. Opening his notebook, he began scrawling the words and meanings down quickly, not caring if it was right or not, just so long as this day got over soon..

"Pst, Naruto." The blonde felt a finger prodding into his back and he turned around, seeing Shikamaru holding out a piece of paper. He quirked a brow at the boy, Shika didn't pass notes.. However, he still took the paper, turning around in his desk to read it.

**'How've you been.. yaknow, since..' **

Naruto turned around slightly, giving the brunette a questioning look. **'Good, I guess.. I have to volunteer at this shelter though.. My Dr. thought it would be good for me, so I don't get like.. depressed or something.' **He passed the paper back.

**'Oh, anybody interesting you know there?'**

**'I only really know one guy.. His name is Sasuke.' **

**'Sounds cool, I guess. you two talk about anything?'**

**'Not really..'**

**'Why not?'**

**'He can't hear.' **

**'Makes sense I guess.. it would suck, not hearing.. How do you really know him then?'**

**'The.. er, caretaker? translates for us.. It's kinda complicating, cause you never know if thats what he's really telling Sasuke..' **

**'Then why don't you write to him? I mean, deaf people can read and write, can't they?"**

Naruto smiled, boy he was glad Shikamaru was his friend.

**'Shika, you're genius!' **

**'Yeah.. if you say so, I guess its true..' **

Naruto balled the paper up and stood to go throw it away. Now he was even more anxious for the day to end..

-

The tan teen could barely sit still as he watched the clock, mentally willing the small black hands to go faster. It was only two minutes until the bell rang, and he could leave and go see Sasuke! He couldn't explain why he wanted to be around the pale teen so much, he'd only known him for a week.. But nonetheless, it was the only thing he had to look forward to now.

The bell rang and he shot out of his seat, grabbing his bag before bursting through the door. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him out of the building, quickly flagging down a cab out on the busy street. He panted out his destination to the driver, pulling a few bills from his pocket to already pay the man, he'd get out and to Sasuke faster that way.. He didn't even wait for the car to stop moving before he opened the door and ran up the stairs to the shealter, taking them two at a time. The blonde waved his precense to Kakashi, waiting for him to approve that he could go to Sasuke's room.

The gray-haired man nodded and Naruto forced himself to _walk_ to his new friend's room.

He opened the door slowly, seeing the dark-haired teen laying on his stomach on his bed, staring at the empty chair Naruto normally sat in while he was there. The blonde plopped in said chair, waving his fingers at Sasuke. He reached down into his bag and pulled out a spiral and a pen, neatly writing **'You can read, right?' **

He watched as Sasuke's eyes lit up and he nodded, a small smiling gracing his features. He smiled back and sat on the bed next to the pale teen, turning to his notebook to write again.

**'Did you miss me?' **He wrote, actually trying to write with good penmanship, unlike at school..

**'Lots! Where were you?' **Sasuke was glad for this, he'd been by himself all day. Not even Kakashi had came in to say hi, just brought him lunch and left.

**'School started today, I forgot to tell you. Sorry..'**

**'Its okay, I was just wondering where you were all day. It was kind of boring by myself again.'**

**'I'm sorry, but never fear! I'm applying for early release, I can get out after Lunch, instead of at 3, so I can be here just after 12 every day!' **

**'Oh, cool. You know, this is so much easier than signing.. It was a great idea.' **

**'Yeah, my friend suggested it.'**

**'You were talking about me?'**

**'Not in a bad way, he just asked me what I'd been doing, I didn't know you didn't want me to.' **

**'Oh no! Actually, I'm flattered that you're not ashamed to be friends with a deaf guy.'**

**'Why would I be? And I'm flattered that you consider me a friend.'**

**'I guess you're my friend.. I mean, you are, right?'**

**'Of course I am! If you want me to be, that is.'**

**'Oh yeah, definatly! .. Do I seem over-excieted to you?' **

**'A little, but it's not a bad thing.'**

**'Not a bad thing? That's good.. I don't want to seem like an idiot.. its just, I don't think anybody has ever wanted to be friends with me before.' **Nobody in this place had ever even tried to talk to him after he couldn't hear, it was stupid.. The least they could do was try, everyone just left him alone in his room. And despite what it seemed, he didn't like being alone.

**'Well, they don't know what they're missing, and you don't seem like an idiot. In fact, I like how you are.' **Naruto nudged the pale teen with his elbow softly, noting the slight blush on his cheeks.

**'Really? You know what? I like your face, you have these little whisker things on your cheeks. Did you draw them there or something?'**

**'No, they're scars. But I'm glad you like them, everybody else makes fun of me for them..'**

**'Oh, I'm sorry. I'll kick their asses if they bother you! Kidding, but I will!'**

**'Okay, I'll let you know... I'm running out of things to say.. Anything in particular you want to talk about?'**

**'Sure, I guess now would be a good time to ask you some questions.. or you can ask me if you want to.'**

**'Man, I hate asking these kind of questions, but I'm curious. Have you always not been able to hear? I feel like such an ass for asking..'**

**'It's okay, I don't mind. But no, I got really sick when I was like.. 12 and lost my hearing.. It really sucks.'**

**"Oh, I'm sorry. Is that when you moved in here?'**

**'No, I've been here since I was 8.. My parents and brother died in a car accident..'**

**'I'm sorry, I know how you feel.. My gaurdian died like that too... Just a few weeks ago..' **Naruto set the pen and notebook back in Sasuke's lap, not caring to stop the tears that slipped silently down his cheeks. He wasn't going to pretend like he didn't cry about it, he cried every night in his bed, in the shower, when he was alone.

Sasuke read the words, looking up at the blonde with understanding. He pushed the notebook on the bed in front of him, wrapping his arms around Naruto's shoulders. He gave the younger teen a slight squeeze, resting his forehead on his wet cheeks. The pale teen knew perfectly well how much a hug meant at a time like this.. Sometimes, it was the best way to help somebody get through things. He knew things would have been better for him if he had somebody to hug him.

Naruto curled his fingers around the pale arm gently, sniffing quietly. After a few moments, Sasuke pulled away, picking the notebook up again.

**'Do you like hugs?' **

**'Depends on who they're from, why, do you?'**

**'I love hugs, only from people I like though.'**

**'Who do you like?' **He looked over once he was sure the pale teen had read the words, a blush obvious on the normally light cheeks.

**'I don't know.. Not too many people, actually, only one I can think of.'**

**'Does this person have a name?'**

**'Yeah..' **

**'Are you going to tell me?'**

**'He says his name is Naruto, but I'm not sure if he really likes me too.' **Sasuke looked over at the blonde, mentally wishing to trace the faint scars on his cheeks.

**'I'm sure he likes you just fine.. In fact, he told me the other day he didn't know if you liked him. Maybe you're both just worried about the same things.'** The younger teen couldn't help but smile at the situation, he'd developed some sort of liking for the Uchiha over the past few visits. It really sucked now that he had to go to school, sure.. it was only like.. 4 hours away from him, but 4 hours was a long time when you had nobody to talk to.

**'Maybe.. but hey, yaknow what's really fun?'**

**'No, what?'**

**'Laying down in this bed.. its comfortable.'**

**'So lay down, I'll go if you want me to.'**

**'I was kind of hoping you'd lay down too..' **

Naruto grinned, looking over at the pale teen as if silently asking 'are you sure?'. The dark-haired boy nodded, and slipped under his covers, motioning for the blonde to do so also.

_'We're just laying down.. C'mon, Naruto, he's not trying to do anything..'_ The younger teen told himself, crawling under the blankets, careful not to get too close.

(uumm.. ok, so maybe I didn't exactly think of a whole plot when I started writing this.. but anyway. maybe it'll go somewhere.. I hope.. )


	3. Sleeping together is a lot more fun

sorry its been so long updating, been super-busy, I've had study hall and c.a.t and things of the sort at school, homework, and just random shit that's been keeping me from writing, so very sorry, but I'm updating now! so its all good!

Oh, and thanks for the reviews guys!

Warnings: In ch. 1 botches

Disclaimer: In ch. 1 botches!

-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**­**­

Naruto stirred in his sleep, a shifting of something on top of him slowly pulling him awake. He was about to go into panic mode, like any normal human would when you woke up with somebody on top of you, but quickly realized it was just Sasuke. He lay still, the room was a dark blue, the shadows from dusk tainting the perfect whiteness of the walls, listening to the older teen's soft, calm breathing. Absently, his fingers toyed with the dark locks, a soft smile spreading across his lips at the vulerability of the boy while he was sleeping. The Uchiha was unnaturally adorable in slumber, his fist balled up next to his face with his lips slightly parted.

Naruto was about to let himself mentally admit that he had some affectionate feelings for this boy, when the stillness of the room was abrubtly interupted by none other than Hatake Kakashi. The man quickly flicked on the light switch, stopping dead in his tracks when he noticed the two boys. The tray in his hands slipped, crashing to the floor along with his jaw. The gray-haired medic quickly shuffled around, picking up the plate. Thankfully, it had only been a sand-which on the tray, and nothing had actually spilled.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't know you two were.. doing anything."

The invading lights had, by now, woken up the pale teen, and he was glancing around the room, confusion obvious on his features. His dark hair was tousled, one side all bunched up. There was a red print across his cheek where he'd been sleeping, and his hand moved up to wipe a small trail of drool from his chin. His charcoal eyes squinted a few times, and he rubbed away the sleep. Sasuke's hands were about to ask what was going on, when his sudden state of sleepiness took over again, and he layed back against Naruto's chest, his ignore switch on. Mind you all, it's extremely easy to ignore people when you can't hear them in the first place. Dark eyes were soon closed, and the room was once again dark, Kakashi having left a few seconds prior. He was beginning to get uncomfortable, and favored moving off of the blonde to curl up against his side. Now, the pale boy was facing a window, which was currently streaked with rain. Out of habit, he tensed, the rain had always bothered him, not exactly the water, just the lightning. When he was younger, the thunder had bothered him too, but now that he couldn't hear it, things wearn't as bad. But still, the lightening was enough to make him cry..

The older teen gently poked Naruto in the side, his fingers curling around the soft material of his shirt. When the blonde looked at him in questioning, with his free hand, Sasuke pointed towards the window and pressed his face into the younger's shoulder. He couldn't help but feel like he did back when he was five or six, and when it rained, he'd wrap himself up in his blanket and make his way down the hall into Itachi's room. He'd curl up with his big brother and end up falling asleep in the comforting arms, the thunder and lightning forgotten. And over the years, every time the rain fell, he'd lay alone in his bed, pretending his brother was there. Maybe he was a bit of a masochist for not letting go, but hey, he had nobody else. His memories were soon interupted when the blonde turned over, pulling their bodies close together. Sasuke smiled against his chest, glad that he wouldn't actually have to admit he was scared of something as petty as _rain_. (don't even laugh at him, I'm scared of rain too.. I cried once in my freshman year when the lights went out at school...)

Naruto was a bit suprised at their situation, he never thought he'd ever be holding someone so close.. and actually being comfortable. Much less being this close to someone who couldn't hear him.. unless he learned the language, Naruto would basically never be able to talk to the pale teen. Sure, they could write.. but.. that couldn't be enough. Did that make him selfish? No.. He was positive Sasuke would appreciate not having to write all the time.. Maybe, just possibly, he _could_ learn the language. But he wasn't going to think about it right now.. he was busy being comforting. How would one go about making a person feel.. safer from the rain? His hands idly rubbed softly against the small of the pale teen's back, careful not to make him uncomfortable. Without thinking, he pressed their bodies closer, drawing in the warmth of the boy's body. As his arms squeezed him softly, Naruto couldn't help but notice how.. small Sasuke was, for someone of his age at least. It wasn't like he was.. disturbingly skinny, he was just tiny. And now that he thought about it, he was more than a few inches shorter too. But his small appearance made him all the more cute. Not quite letting go, Naruto moved one of his arms up to better view his watch. The small green digits informed him that it was just a little past 8.. He was pretty hungry, and he needed to get home, he still had homework. But he didn't want to leave Sasuke alone for the night..

Tapping the boy on the shoulder to prepare him, Naruto slowly moved away from the warm body. He climbed from the bed and flipped on the light switch again, picking up his notebook and pen from the edge of the mattress. By now, Sasuke had sat up, watching the blonde intently. Naruto sat back next to him, quickly scrawling on the paper.

**'Do you want me to stay the night?' **

**'You'll have to ask Kakashi, but sure!' **

**'Ok, but I'll have to run home real quick and get some clothes..'**

**'No problem, go ask!' **

Naruto grinned, quickly walking from the room to head down to find Kakashi. He located the man at the front desk, nose buried in an orange book. "Kakashi, Sasuke wants to know if I can stay the night.."

"I don't care, but I'm not washing the sheets if you two soil them.." The gray-haired man responded, a knowing tone in his words. This ultimatly caused Naruto to blush, him having no intentions of doing what the man was suggesting.

"O-Ok.. But, I've gotta get a change of clothes from my house."

"If you say so.. I'll give you a ride if you want, save money on a cab.. But I always find it better to do it without clothes.. Less of a mess that way.."

Naruto pretended not to hear the last part, nodding his answer to the medic instead.

"Might wanna get some lotion or something while you're there.. First times tend to be really.. friction-y."

"**WE'RE NOT HAVING SEX!**" The blonde screeched, effectivly causing all of the other medics and patients around to look up with questioning looks.

"If you say so.. C'mon kid.." The man pulled his car keys from his pocket, ignoring the door and hoping over the desk.

Once they were in the car, Naruto stared out of the window, refusing to look at Kakashi.. This man was way to perverted for his own good..

"He really likes you, yaknow?" The older man stated, not looking away from the road to talk to the boy.

"Who?" Naruto asked, still looking out of the window. It was easier for him to _not_ look at Kakashi right now, since he was probably going to say something perverted again.

"Seriously, Naruto.. Sasuke really likes you. When you're gone, all he talks about is you, Naruto this, Naruto that, Naruto, Naruto, Naruto.. I mean, he barely eats anymore without getting lost in thought, which mostly like are thoughts about you.. You're good for him, I think.. And he's almost 18, can't keep him here forever, yaknow." The man said, his normal self replaced with a far more serious side.

_'He really thinks about me that much?'_ Naruto thought to himself, looking at Kakashi for any sings of lying.

"Honestly, I think you need to go over your intentions for him.. Its obvious you have _something_ for him, you come to see him everyday.. You're altering your schedule at school to see him more. You don't have to admit anything to me.. Just maybe you should tell him."

The blonde sighed, taking in the older's words. It was true, he had feelings for Sasuke.. He just didn't know how to tell him about them.. And what would happen when the pale teen finally did turn 18? Would they make him leave? Sure, Naruto would gladly let him move in.. but, things would be really difficult if they can't understand each other's languages. "Turn here, Kakashi.. My house is at the end of that street.."

It seemed to be hours, the short trip down the road, the few minutes gathering up his clothing, and the small ride back. But finally, they returned, and Naruto made his way back to Sasuke. The pale boy was sitting in the chair the blonde normally sat in, wrapped up in his blanket. A smile spread across his features when he entered the room, but quickly dissapeared when the younger teen didn't smile back. He frowned, and pushed out the notebook and pen to the blonde as he moved from the chair back to his bed.

Naruto glanced down at the bank paper, understanding Sasuke wanted to know what was bothering him.

**'I wanna tell you, I wanna tell you so bad.. I just don't know how to say it..' **

**'Did I do something wrong?' **

**'No, Sasuke. Its not you, you haven't done anything.. I just need to think about what I have to tell you.' **

**'Its not bad, is it?' **

**'I don't think so..'**

**'Oh, well if you wanna get your mind off of whatever it is, we can go to the sitting area place and eat something. I am kinda hungry.'**

**'Sounds good..' **Naruto made to climb off of the bed, only when he felt a small hand tugging him back, he turned around. Sasuke leaned forward a little, and barely, just barely, pressed the softest of soft kisses to his cheek. The pale teen let go of the blonde, and slid from the bed, gesturing for him to follow.

The younger teen smiled, shaking his head at the boys antics, before following him out of the room.

(I'm gonna skip them eating.. and you'll just pretend Naruto did his homework after they ate.. )

-

Sasuke's wet hair was cold against Naruto's bare chest, but he ignored it, savoring the feeling of the boy against his body. As his arms made to hug the pale teen, Sasuke's head lifted, suppourting himself up with his arms. He smiled, and leaned down slowly, his face millimeters away from Naruto's. He wasn't going to kiss him, he would let the blonde do it.. After all, he wasn't very forward.. He grinned, as Naruto's lips met his shortly, and was satisfied to go to sleep. Sasuke lay back against his chest, pulling the blankets up over their bodies. It didn't take but less than five minutes for the both of them to fall asleep, Naruto dreaming about Sasuke, and Sasuke dreaming about Naruto.

(was that to short guys? I hope not.. I just didn't wanna start a new day yet.. tell me if you think it's too soon for them to start.. being a little closer.. I don't mean like.. eh hem, yet, but maybe just a little bit more of the way it ended, like.. kisses and stuff..)


	4. Caught and sharing lunch

This chapter is for Norou on Deviantart, cuz she was upset that I quit a fic I was posting on there.. anyway, here goes hun! and I'm updating for Kuu, in hopes that me updating will inspire her to update her fic.. which you guys should go check out, because its gonna be awesome once she actually writes it. -eh hem- heres teh link, without the spaces though http:// www .fanfiction .net /s/ 3129236/1/ if it dosen't work, sorry, but ya can search fer it, it be called Unsighted Affinity

"talking"

"**sign language**"

'_thoughts' _

_**'writing"**_

**Unheard Desires: Chapter Four: (dosen't have a title yet..)**

The sun coming in through the window seemed to pierce through Naruto's eye lids, he wasn't quite ready to wake up yet, and he rolled over, absently curling closer to the warm body next to him. For a few minutes, he didn't seem to notice what ever it was that was pressing into his thigh, either that or he wasn't too worried about it. Probably the latter, since he was so tired anyway. But the hustle and bustle of stirring life outside of the room wouldn't let him go back to sleep, that and the soft snore coming from _Sasuke._

And that's when it hit him. He knew _exactly_ what it was poking his thigh.. He'd fallen victim to the same thing many times himself, though he was sure he couldn't say he'd poked a sleeping person with it before.. A dark flush tainted his tan cheeks, and despite how much he hated waking having to wake the pale teen, he'd much rather do that than lay there with.. _that_ poking him. The blonde's hand gripped Sasuke's shoulder, shaking him gently.

Dark brows furrowed and eyes clinched shut. No, Sasuke didn't wake up, all he did was push himself closer to Naruto. And Naruto was afraid if he didn't put some space between them, he'd have problems with his own arousal. He could feel the _warmth_ from between the pale teen's legs, he really needed to put some space between them.

He shook the other a bit harder, this time, however, Sasuke pushed away from Naruto, sitting up, confusion evident on his features. He couldn't piece together all the shaking, or the flush on the blonde's face, and it hadn't quite yet occured to him that he was currently aroused.

Naruto blushed harder and sat up, hoping he wouldn't actually have to tell the deaf teen why he'd woken him up. He guessed so, since Sasuke still look so cutely confused. Biting his lip, the blonde slowly raised his hand, his index finger pointed in the direction of the Uchiha's lap.

With a quirked brow, the pale teen let his gaze fall to where the younger teen was pointing, and as his eyes landed, realization struck him. His eyes widened just a bit, as blush painted his face, and the pale teen quickly lay back down, hiding himself underneath the blanket. He swore he could die, he hadn't even been dreaming about anything naughty, he guessed it was from being pressed so close to such a warm body and the shifting during sleep. But still, that didn't mean he wasn't embarassed as hell. He felt the mattress move as, what he was assuming, Naruto crawled from the bed. '_Great,_'he thought,_ 'Now I've scared him away..'_ At least, that's what he thought had happened, he had some idea Naruto was leaving right now, thinking Sasuke was some freaky pervert.. And he looked up as he felt a tap on his shoulder, expecting it to be Kakashi. Though instead, that same head of blonde hair was holding out a notebook and a pen.

**_"It's fine, yaknow. I don't mind.." _**Was writting on the paper, and it confused Sasuke. He'd be a bit weirded out of the same had happened to him.

**_"I'm sorry.. I don't know why it happened." _**He wrote in response, for some reason, he felt guilty for all this.

**_"Don't be sorry, its not a big deal. It happens sometimes."_**

_**"..Okay, thanks."**_

**_"How 'bout some more sleep?" _**Naruto wrote, he was still super tired, and he was probably going to be really snappy later when his lack of sleep caught up with him. So he'd take advantage of every minute of sleep he could get.

_**"Maybe when it goes away, I think I'll feel weird in bed with you with... I think you get it." **_

_**"Yeah, okay. I'll go ahead and go to sleep though, just lay down when you get ready." **_

With that, Naruto yawned, and crawled back into his previous position, a soft smirk splayed across his features. For some reason, the situation amused him now, instead of embarassing him.

-

**"Sasuke, its getting late. You should get up." **Kakashi signed to the boy, who was still laying in his bed. He looked lost, almost lonely. Naruto was busy making rounds with him, checking on everybody and making sure they were okay.

(to naruto for a moment)

"Its Gaara, right?" Naruto asked, handing the red-head his plate of food. He was still really hesitant about even entering the room.

"It's none of your business.." Was Gaara's reply. He didn't want to give this guy his name, it could prove to be disadvantages.

"You don't have to be such a prick, yaknow. For a guy that hugs a teddy bear all day, you sure do talk big.."

The red-head took his tray, setting it on the bed next to him before standing up and glaring hard at the blonde. With a 'nice doing business with you' smile, Gaara's fist connected with the side of Naruto's face, a satisfying _thud_ echoing through the room when the blonde's head hit the wall not to far from him. The force from the punch had been enough to knock him over..!

"What the hell..?!" Naruto screamed, pushing himself up from the heap he'd fallen into. His hand moved up to touch the corner of his lip, bringing his fingers back into his line of vision to see them coated with blood. Sure enough, the red-head had busted the inside of his mouth open. "You bastard, you made me bleed!" Of course, Naruto had to get revenge, you didn't just hit him and get away with it. Consequently, the blonde grabbed the pale teen by his shirt, slamming his back into the nearest wall and proceeded to punch him back. Though just before his fist hit Gaara in the face, the red-head had caught his punch.

Gaara took this to his advantage, twisting the blonde's arm until he'd turned around, trying to squirm out of the grip. He waited until he was sure Naruto, didn't have any balance, before letting go of his arm and giving him a push. This ultimatly caused the blonde to land flat on his face on the cold floor, just as Kakashi was walking in.

"Gaara?"

"He started it.." Gaara answered quickly, crawling back on his bed and proceeding to pick at the food on his plate. "I don't want this, Kakashi.."

"Naruto, pick yourself up and go back to Uchiha's room, he's brooding again."

"Kakashi..! You're not even gonna say anything to the fucking kid about hitting me? He punched me in the face!" The blonde screeched, gesturing wildly about during his speech.

"I'll talk to him, just go." Kakashi made a shooing motion at the tan teen, who left the room with a pout.

"Eat, Gaara."

"I don't want this."

Kakashi sighed, he got tired of doing this everyday with Gaara. After a few minutes of arguing, the red-head would eat the food, he didn't know why he argued..

-

**_"What happened to your face?" _**Sasuke quickly scrawled, having noticed the bruise on his cheek.

**_"Gaara.. That's what happened." _**Was Naruto's answer, he could still taste the coppery, metallic taste of his blood in his mouth, and frankly, he didn't quite like that taste.

_**"What? He hit you?"**_

_**"And pushed me down after he practially dislocated my arm, yeah, he hit me."**_

**_"Oh, I'm sorry.." _**Sasuke made a small heart with his hands, holding it out for the blonde to see.

**_"Thanks, it feels better already." _**Naruto answered, smiling widely at the small gesture. He was a bit suprised when cold fingers traced over the bruise, but he sat still and let Sasuke touch him. He blushed a little when he felt warm lips press to the mark, the pressure causing the pain in his cheek to stir, and he resisted the urge to pull away.

The pale teen must have been feeling pretty damn bold, his tounge was running lightly across the whisker-like marks on his face. Coldness was spreading across his cheek, by now he'd closed his eyes, but he was pretty sure Sasuke was blowing on his face. He felt pressure on his other cheek, and he knew the pale teen wanted him to turn his head. For some reason, he was _so scared_ of getting caught.

He knew what was coming, though still he couldn't prepare himself enough for the warmth coursing through his body at the soft pressure against his lower lip. His heart rate was speeding up, he didn't know why, it was just a kiss. And he'd kissed Sasuke the night before, what was the big deal? Maybe it was the fact that the intimacy of the touches had increased. These kisses wearn't playful or experimental, Sasuke knew damn well what he was doing. Or maybe it was because he knew Kakashi was two doors away, and he'd bring Sasuke his lunch any second now. Yet he still couldn't force himself to even ask the pale teen to at least wait until Kakashi had already came and gone.

Naruto's breath caught in his throat as he felt his bottom lip being sucked into Sasuke's mouth, a warm tounge dancing across his mouth. Before he could stop himself, he was turning his body to the side so he could kiss back, his own tounge pushing against Sasuke's. He could hear Kakashi's footsteps down the hallway, and he heard the wiggling of the doorknob. But he still didn't stop. He thought for a minute he _wanted _to get caught. As he heard the door opening, he didn't stop his fingers from tangling in dark hair.

"Uzumaki.. You go from fighting to kissing, I don't think you ever stop do you."

Finally, Naruto let himself pull away, waving absently towards Kakashi as a reason to Sasuke for why he stopped. The blonde wasn't going to bother to explain to the gray-haired man.

**"Sasuke, here's your lunch, I guess.." **Kakashi offered him the tray, quirking a brow at his swollen lips.

The pale teen nodded, taking the tray and setting it down on the bed. He buried his hands in his lap, flush on his cheeks. And he was just getting a bit more comfortable in the kiss too..

Sasuke glanced down at the notebook long forgotten at the foot of his bed, and he reached down and grabbed it. **_"Share lunch with me?"_**

_**"Sure thing." **_

(Okay... so its been forever since I updated.. but here we go -pssssst- Kuu, you should update. -heart- wuvvles you all guys! tanks for readin.!)


End file.
